


Without Question or Consequence

by litakelly



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Friendship/Love, Intimacy, Kindred Spirits, Love, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Natasha have an unspoken connection that allows them to heal and recharge one another when nothing else can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Question or Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this came about from me thinking about why I love Matt/Natasha while trying (and failing) to fall asleep. Also known as 'I just love these two babs and imaging them as old friends/flames makes my heart happy.'

With a single step Matt crowded into her space and circled an arm around the small of her back. His warm palm rested against her waist and Natasha narrowly concealed a tiny gasp when he pulled her close. He tilted his head down so their foreheads nearly touched and let out a small "hmmm," as he smoothed his palm over her spine. 

Natasha closed her eyes and released a deep breath she had unconsciously been holding. She slid her right hand up over his bicep to rest gently on his shoulder. After a moment her hand crept more slowly into the hair at the nape of his neck and she began to card her fingers through his hair. 

There was something about when they were together that went without saying. It didn't matter how long they'd gone without speaking, they just seemed to understand one another. All the things their other lovers couldn't seem to grasp were unnecessary between them, though they knew Matt would never leave New York, and that Natasha could never stay in one place for too long. 

What they had just sort of happened anytime they were in the same place and neither was attached in any kind of meaningful relationship. Sometimes Matt would reach out for back up on a case or because he needed to remember who he was at his core. Other times Natasha would just show up in Hell's Kitchen when she needed to forget, or just missed the taste of his skin. They each had an intimate understanding of the other and when they lay tangled in each other's arms they were completely honest and truly without fear. 

Natasha tilted her face up and nudged along Matt's neck to breathe him in and planted a warm, lingering kiss at the corner of his jaw. Matt sighed heavily and pulled her impossibly closer. 

"'Tasha," he whispered. Her name escaped his lips involuntarily like an "amen" at the end of mass. He lifted a hand to cup her chin and tilt her face so that her mouth brushed against his. 

Natasha melted against him and deepened the kiss. She never let anyone else see her as vulnerable as she was with him and reveled in the freedom to drop all pretenses. It was terrifying to imagine being so exposed to anyone else and there was nowhere she'd rather be when she needed to relax and just let it all go. He was the one person she could trust without question, and she let him see all of her because he would always accept her unconditionally. 

There were sins in each of their pasts but neither cared because they mirrored one another in repressed guilt. Matt would always carry that burden like a cross upon his back, and Natasha could only disassociate to keep the nightmares at bay. They both feared a darkness within themselves but found solace and a kind of light in each other.


End file.
